You've Raised Me Up
by Retro Illusionist
Summary: Things don't always turn out the way we plan them to, and the way things should be often aren't how they are. Finding comfort in tragedy is a hard thing, but it's the only thing that can save you from yourself. Takari Songfic You Raise me up


Hey guys, currently I'm in tears because I found out my dog, whom I love so much is going to die soon and I can't do anything to stop it back comfort her and keep her comfortable till then, so at this moment in time I'm listening to a sad song and gettin

Hey guys, currently I'm in tears because I found out my dog, whom I love so much is going to die soon and I can't do anything to stop it back comfort her and keep her comfortable till then, so at this moment in time I'm listening to a sad song and getting ready to write something heart felt, because I'm a writer I don't know any other way to help the pain.

It's just a short story, with little words, but the song means so much.

So this one is dedicated to my dog Lucky, whom I love so much

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the song You raise me up by Josh Groban

* * *

She'd been gone for a while, and all these years later every time I turned around in my bed but her warm body was no longer there to welcome me hug her from behind, she was no longer there to raise me up when I was down. And now, all these years later I feel I can't go on, but somehow I do, and I don't understand why.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._

Sometimes we forget what matters most in life and take them for granted, thinking that they'll always be there, but all it takes is one single moment for all that to be lost, and your left wondering what happened, how this could have happened. And sometimes all you can do is watch idly by as the ones you love slowly are lost forever and ever and ever.

I watched her as she fought so hard, so hard, so hard for life. She sat in her bed, struggling, and inside all I could do was hope, hope that she would get through it, hope and pray that she would live to continue to be a blessing on my life, on all our lives.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be._

I don't know exactly what happened or how it got to this, all I know is that I was holding her hand as she died, and the more I tried to believe she would get through this, the more she was failing, fighting a loosing battle, and part of me wanted to say, "It's alright love, you can go, it's okay, I love you" but all that came was tears, tears of sorrow, but tears of hope. Tears that my light would get through this. It's selfish, all I wanted was for her to stay, stay, stay with me.

Someone once told me to never ever let go, but there was comfort in knowing she wouldn't be in pain. And you want to know what the ironic thing was? I was the one that was always sick, Kari may not have been healthy, but as she grew older she hardly ever got sick, and generally it was me in the hospital because of some illness or virus.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be._

I remember one time I was sick the doctor thought I wouldn't make it, and Kari sat by my bed side, singing my favourite song as I slept in a coma, fighting for my life. But I got through it, and I am today, singing her favourite song by her favourite artist Josh Groban, a song of hope, and love, and getting through the pain. A song that today I hear it going to work, I listen to it in the car, remembering the day I said goodbye…

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be._

I cried so hard, I couldn't help myself, she was always, always the one to raise me up. Her smile, even if I had the worst possible day, would always brighten up the room. And now tears run down my hard, hard skin as I held her hand. She was there, and I couldn't picture I life without her coming into my room and watching me.

But there was comfort in knowing she was leaving. I knew she would go to a better place, and I knew that whatever happens, I could blame God, or I could thank Him for the time he has blessed me with for placing her in life, and I chose the latter, because Kari wouldn't want me to despair the rest of my life, and at that moment I knew that there was more to life than living, at that moment I realised we have make the most of the little time we have with those we love, at that moment, I finally live, it was a pity that Kari had to die to show me this.

However she wasn't dead yet, and as she lay there I cupped her cheek and gently whispered in her ear, "I love you Kari Takashi, I understand what you've been trying to tell me this whole time" and at that moment she flat lined, and I heard the beeping sound. Tears fell down my skin and onto her body. Doctors tried to get her back, but nothing worked, and I was okay, I knew she was happy now.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be._

Now I stand here, five years after Kari's death, with a bouquet forget- me- not's, her favourite flower, in my hand and lay it onto her grave and gently said, "I could never forget you."

A young girl came and held my big hand; she had my blonde hair and Kari's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Daddy," she started, "How did mommy die?" she asked innocently.

I gave her a smile, "She didn't". My five year old daughter took a look at the grave and gave me a confused look, I just like I thought she would. "She lives in you, she live in me, she lives with God now, never forget that mommy is always watching over you from heaven" I told her and gave her my dad hug and picked her up in my arms as she cried.

I looked heavenwards and smiled, knowing Kari was smiling back.

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

* * *

So there it is, hope you like it. I mildly edited this, but not much, so know sneaky comments, I'm not exactly in the mood for wisecracks on bad grammar.

Leave a review if you wish, I feel much better now after writing this.

See you all sometime


End file.
